


Pinceladas de un destino

by AngelitoBloodsherry



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Barry Allen, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Future, Future Barry Allen, Future Julian Albert, Gay Julian Albert, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Barry Allen/Iris West, POV Barry Allen, Savitar - Freeform, Slash, allenbert - Freeform, change in the timeline, post 3x19, spoilers not spoilers?
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 11:10:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10785600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelitoBloodsherry/pseuds/AngelitoBloodsherry
Summary: El destino no existe porque cada pequeño cambio por más insignificante que pueda parecer, lo puede alterar todo. Barry estaba destrozado, era un alma en pena, y Julian ya estaba condenado, perdido. Lo que había ocurrido era irreparable. Para ellos. Quizá no para otros.





	Pinceladas de un destino

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes aquí nombrados no me pertenecen, serie desarrollada por Greg Berlanti, Andrew Kreisberg y Geoff Johns para la cadena estadounidense The CW.
> 
> La historia solo está disponible en fanfiction (Angelito Bloodsherry) y aquí. Para más dudas, mirad mi perfil de ao3.

« _El destino es el que baraja las cartas,_

_pero nosotros somos los que jugamos_ ».

—William Shakespeare.

Habían pasado cuatro horas desde que su yo del pasado se había marchado de vuelta a 2017. Cuatro horas desde que Barry había decidido volver a la normalidad. No era una normalidad real, nunca podría serlo cuando su mundo había acabado el día en que Iris West había muerto en sus brazos, pero podía intentarlo.

Iris nunca volvería. Había tenido tiempo para aceptarlo y era cruel haber necesitado la presencia de su yo más imprudente. No era idiota, nunca lo había sido. Había hecho lo imposible para salvar a Iris y para acabar con Savitar. Todavía podía salvarse si Barry Allen de 2017 era más rápido que él. Pero pasara lo que pasase, seguiría adelante. Se había reconciliado consigo mismo. No podía ser la sombra de lo que una vez fue, Iris no lo habría querido.

Iris no habría querido muchas cosas, para empezar que viviera en un círculo vicioso donde solo importaba la supervivencia de Iris y no lo que sentía o dejaba de sentir, pero lamentarse por cosas que ya habían ocurrido no estaba en sus planes, no si quería seguir adelante.

Su familia no se lo merecía. Pero no iba a ser sencillo. Tantos años en las sombras, dejando que la ciudad se pudriera hasta los cimientos, no podían compensarse con un traje rojo y dos villanos de pacotilla entre rejas. No cuando su amiga era _Killer Frost,_ no cuando su mejor amigo lo había perdido todo, no cuando Wally estaba en estado catatónico, cuando Joe estaba roto o cuando Julian se había condenado a sí mismo por unos pecados de los que nunca fue culpable.

_Julian._

—¿Crees que lo conseguirá?

Cerró los ojos. No le había escuchado llegar. Era imperdonable, se había pasado años encerrado en la oscuridad sintiendo hasta el más mínimo cambio en el aire, pero él, como siempre, era diferente. No encajaba en ninguno de sus parámetros como Barry nunca había encajado en los suyos. La ironía.

No había sabido cuánto había echado de menos su voz hasta que lo escuchó desde la bóveda del tiempo. Había sido música celestial para sus oídos, también un recordatorio de porque no merecía escuchar su voz.

Un intento de sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Fue inconsciente e irreal por lo que casi agradeció estar de espaldas. Así era más fácil.

Más fácil para ambos.

—No lo sé. Ojalá.

No lo decía en serio. Sabía que Barry no lo conseguiría como él no lo consiguió y sabía que había hecho demasiado daño para merecerse una segunda oportunidad, pero entonces recordó que se había dicho de seguir adelante y se mantuvo en silencio. No podía contradecirse.

No hubo más palabras. No hubo necesidad de rellenar silencios incómodos porque no existían. Barry sabía que seguía ahí atrás como una presencia cálida y reconfortante, como un abrazo fantasma.

Escuchó unos pasos. ¿Lo estaba haciendo a propósito? Se preguntó por qué le dolía tanto pensar que se marchaba, que lo dejaba solo para volver a donde sea que estuviera pasando las noches cuando no estaba en la prisión de metahumanos. Y entonces se dio cuenta, como nunca antes, de que no solo había echado de menos su voz, ese acento suave, refinado y punzante, sino que también su simple cercanía, su mirada azul puesta en él como si Barry fuese la cosa más interesante y molesta de la habitación. Y su toque. No es que se hubieran tocado mucho en el pasado, casi nada en realidad, pero siempre se las habían apañado para estar lo suficiente cerca como para que sus manos se rozaran. Para sentir al otro. Una sensación mágica que añoraba tanto como la felicidad.

Una sensación que no tenía prohibida.

Ya no.

—¿Y si la salva?

Se sobresaltó y se dio la vuelta. ¿Qué pregunta era esa? Julian seguía ahí, un poco más lejos de lo que habría estado cuando habló por primera vez, pero todavía aquí. Eso le hizo terriblemente feliz y era patético, ¿cuánto hacía que no era feliz para que algo tan simple le hiciera sentir así? O quizá la cuestión era ¿cómo se había acostumbrado a estar tan lejos de lo que una vez consideró algo adictivo?

Julian lo miraba detenidamente. Esas horribles gafas le impedían ver sus ojos azules en todo su esplendor. También le hacían parecer más adorable. Julian siempre le pareció adorable incluso cuando solo era un idiota en potencia. ¿Cuánto se había perdido por culpa de sí mismo? Nunca quiso alejar a Julian. No quería alejarlo ahora.

¿Qué estaba diciendo?

Tal vez Iris quisiera que fuera feliz de nuevo, pero él sabía que no se lo merecía. Julian no merecía estar en segundo lugar. Y el hecho de estar pensando en un futuro con Julian le hizo recordar por qué los alejó a todos en primer lugar. Por qué alejó a Julian.

Una parte de él sabía que Iris siempre lo supo. Siempre supo que no estaba completamente enamorado de ella o que lo que él creyó que era amor nunca lo fue del todo. O que en algún momento dejó de amar a Iris para amar a Julian. Que ellos dos solo servían como los mejores amigos o como un amor platónico. Tal vez si Savitar no hubiera existido, los dos habrían sido realistas.

Pero Savitar ocurrió.

Su hipotética relación con Julian, no.

Iris no se merecía que Julian ocupase su lugar.

—¿Sabes lo que ocurrirá, Allen?

El apellido, el jodido apellido de nuevo. Se mordió la lengua para no decir alguna estupidez. Toda distancia por mínima que pareciera era lo mejor.

—Todo cambiará, otra vez —suspiró derrotado—. Puede que salvemos a Caitlin, que Cisco no pierda sus manos. Puede que… _Puede que estés casado con Iris_.

Ahora sí sonaba derrotado. Barry estaba seguro de no haberse imaginado el tono amargo que Julian había puesto en la última frase. O el dolor en los ojos cristalinos de Julian o lo frágil que parecía. Después de tanto tiempo, nada había cambiado.

_Todo había cambiado._

—O tal vez… —tragó con fuerza y apartó la mirada. Julian lucía indeciso como si temiera estar hablando demasiado o como si se estuviera preguntando si no era más fácil salir corriendo de esa habitación. Barry no sabía lo que quería que ocurriera—. Tal vez no habrías tenido miedo de ser egoísta. Te habrías arriesgado.

Mierda. No, prefería a Julian a kilómetros de distancia, dolía menos que Julian diciéndole en la cara que sabía lo que Barry había hecho y seguía haciendo después de tanto tiempo. No necesitaba a un Julian dejándole claro que nada había cambiado para él.

—¿Qué?

—Sabes muy bien de lo que estoy hablando. Supongo que no importa —sonrió desganado—. Buenas noches, Allen.

Estaba empezando a odiar su apellido.

Y a sí mismo, otra vez.

—No —usó la velocidad para ponerse delante de Julian, casi podía sentir el cabello rubiasco rozando su piel. Julian no se movió, no le afectaba su cercanía tanto como a Barry la de Julian—. No.

—Mereces ser feliz. Lo merecías hace años y lo mereces ahora.

—La quería.

—Yo no he dicho lo contrario.

Barry no supo qué decir a eso. Julian tenía razón porque, maldita sea, era lo mismo que se había estado preguntando todos estos años.

—Iris murió porque era el amor de mi vida, Julian.

—Iris murió porque un psicópata lo decidió así, _Barry_ —se movió más cerca, Barry retrocedió—. No te culpes, ella no lo hacía. Nadie lo hace.

—Todos podríais haber muerto en sus manos…

—Todos vamos a morir en algún momento —le cortó porque ya estaba cansado, no llevaban mucho tiempo discutiendo aunque se sentía como una eternidad, pero Barry podía comprenderlo. Estaba roto y Julian no necesitaba a gente rota en su vida. No más—. Si vivimos atados al pasado, nunca viviremos realmente.

—Lo sé.

—¿Ahora lo sabes? Eres lento, entonces, Allen.

—No. No me llames así.

—Es tu nombre.

—Lo haces sonar como si no fuera nada —se obligó a permanecer en silencio, se mordió la lengua hasta sentir el sabor metálico de la sangre. Fue momentáneo, se curó. Pero había heridas que nunca cicatrizaron como el daño que le hizo a Iris o el daño que seguía haciéndole a Julian.

—Tú haces que suene a nada, para mí suena a _todo_ —alzó la mano y acarició con dedos temblorosos la mandíbula apretada de Barry. El moreno cerró los ojos, se arrepintió enseguida porque las sensaciones se multiplicaron. El aliento cálido de Julian rozó su rostro; sus labios—. Dime, si Savitar no hubiera aparecido, ¿te habrías arriesgado?

Temblor. Julian temblaba. ¿O era él?

—Quería a Iris.

—Sí, pero querer es una cosa y amar es otra. ¿Estabas enamorado de Iris, Allen?

Lo estuvo.

Lo estaba.

Lo está.

No sabía cuál era la respuesta correcta. Iris era su mundo. Había sido su mundo. Pero entonces, ¿por qué se sentía tan incorrecto decirlo? Porque sabía que era una mentira a medias.

—Deliras, Julian.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó para nada curioso mientras quitaba los dedos del rostro de Barry. Barry se removió inquieto. Julian tenía que marcharse o no respondería por sus actos. Pero el rubio tenía otra cosa en mente. Algo que llevaba años queriendo decir, algo que tendría que haberle dicho en incontable ocasiones. Casi se sintió mal por no tener poderes para hablar con su yo de 2017 y decirle que tenía que importarle una mierda lo que Barry Allen creyese correcto, si quería ser feliz. Que Barry le correspondía más de lo que se imaginaba y que no podía dejarlo ir.

Que fuera egoísta.

—¿En serio, Allen? ¿Vas a negar que te besé la noche que salimos de copas juntos? ¿Que me besaste cuando volvimos de Tierra 2? ¿Cuando me salvaste de _Killer Frost_? ¿Te vas a atrever a mirarme a la cara y decirme que no sentías lo mismo que yo? ¿Qué no lo sientes?

Barry abrió la boca horrorizado. Se sentía desnudo y roto, pero Julian no le dejó decir nada. No le dejó que cometiera un error. Le lanzó una mirada herida y lo empujó con todas sus fuerzas para poder escapar.

Barry no quería que escapara.

Tampoco que se quedara.

No sabía lo que quería.

_¿Qué hago, Iris? No quiero que me odies. No quiero que creas que lo hizo a propósito. Yo…_

—No sé qué va a ocurrir. Quiero que Iris se salve, siempre lo quise porque quería que fueras feliz. Lo que sí sé es que estoy cansado, creí que podría volver al equipo y fingir que me destrozaste sin ni siquiera tocarme. He esperado mucho, Barry. Estoy agotado.

Lo dejó marchar. ¿Cómo iba a ir a buscarle cuando los dos sabían que Barry no era bueno para Julian ni para nadie? ¿Cómo iba a decirle que sí, que tenía razón, que estaba jodidamente enamorado de él y que si había seguido respirando había sido porque su corazón quería seguir latiendo por él? ¿Cómo? No lo sabía. Y no lo sabría.

Se dejó caer contra el suelo y se cubrió el rostro con los brazos. Se rompió. Se rompió ya no solo por haberle fallado a Iris, por no haber querido a Iris de la forma que se merecía, por haberla traicionado, pero también por Julian, por haberle condenado, por haberle destrozado por nada, por no ser capaz de ser el Barry Allen que se merecía, por ser incapaz de ser feliz. Por no querer intentarlo.

Y rogó como nunca antes para que Barry Allen de 2017 no fuese un cobarde como él, para que hiciera las cosas diferentes. Ya no solo para Iris, sino para todos. Se dijo, entre lágrimas punzantes, que Julian y Barry en alguna línea del tiempo, en algún universo, podrían ser felices. Eran felices.

Cerró los ojos una vez más y todo se esfumó.

No inmediatamente o, tal vez, sí. Uno nunca llega a comprender del todo lo que un cambio insignificante puede ocasionar en el espacio-tiempo. No completamente.

Este Barry Allen destrozado nunca existió.

Este Julian Albert condenado tampoco existió.

No en una línea del tiempo donde Savitar fue derrotado e Iris salvada.

Tal vez ese Barry Allen y ese Julian Albert tenían razón, tal vez todo dependía de los que sus _yo_ pasados podían hacer. Porque el destino no está escrito aunque el multiverso te pueda hacer creer lo contrario.

—Eh, ¿en qué piensas? —Barry sonrió al sentir los brazos cálidos de su marido alrededor de su cintura. Cerró los ojos un momento para saborear como de bien se sentía tener su cuerpo pegado completamente al suyo sin necesidad de pensar en lo que podría o no pasar. Sin necesidad de nada más.

—En 2024.

Su marido rió contra su cabello e inmediatamente después le dio un tierno beso en la nuca. Casi podía sentir la sonrisa burlona en su rostro. Era maravilloso.

—Estamos en 2024.

—No en _este_ 2024 —se dio la vuelta para enredar sus brazos en el cuerpo del rubio y atrapar sus labios en un beso. No sabía qué tipo de beso, si uno tierno o uno que solo le daría si el fin del mundo estuviera a escasos segundos de pasar. Los besos que más le gustaban, porque eran todo dientes, lenguas y manos.

Eran los besos de la intimidad.

Los besos que lo decían absolutamente todo.

Le apartó un mechón rubio y clavó sus ojos verdes en los azules ocultos tras las gafas. Unos ojos que lo miraban entre curiosos, preocupados y jodidamente enamorados. Era todo tan igual y tan diferente que dolía.

—Te quiero, mi amor.

El rubio se sonrojó y se mordió el labio inferior. Era adorable. Siempre lo era, pero era especialmente adorable viéndolo terriblemente enamorado de él. Terriblemente feliz.

—Vamos a llegar tarde —susurró como si Barry no lo supiera ya, como si él no supiera que no iban a ir a ninguna parte.

—No me importa —le cortó con un beso. Al final había sido uno tierno, uno sin lenguas y sin dientes, pero igual de devastador. ¿Se acostumbrará alguna vez? Lo dudaba, era lo único que tenía claro. Eso y que no concebía un mundo sin él.

La ternura dio paso al deseo pues el rubio entreabrió los labios y Barry no pudo negarse a la invitación silenciosa. Bebió de sus labios como si no hubiera un mañana. Durante unos minutos, durante una eternidad, solo se escucharon gemidos, suspiros, jadeos entrecortados. El silencio de sus labios, de sus manos acariciando, abrazando, marcando. Un silencio que no era silencio y que conocían tan bien como al otro. Era abrumador a la par que relajante.

Barry era feliz.

No estaba destrozado.

Se apartó a regañadientes ganándose un gemido que sonó como música celestial para él. Pero nada comparado con la visión que le esperaba al abrir los ojos. El rubio estaba ahí, a escasos centímetros de distancia, con el rostro encendido, con los labios hinchados y el cabello hecho un desastre.

—¿Eres feliz?

Sabía por qué lo preguntaba. Sonrió y besó con cuidado los labios de Barry antes de susurrar contra ellos lo que Barry estaba esperando oír.

—Te quiero, Allen. Y sí, soy feliz, ¿pero sabes cómo seré más feliz? Cuando acabes lo que has empezado y rápido —los dos miraron la entrepierna del rubio y Barry tragó duro. Sí, por supuesto que iba a acabar lo que había empezado. Necesitaba tenerle en su boca y urgentemente—. Y como lleguemos tarde a la fiesta de compromiso de…

—No acabes con mi líbido, _señor Allen_.

El rubio sonrió y se desabrochó el cinturón. Barry ya estaba de rodillas lamiendo los labios a la espera.

—¿A qué está esperando, _señor Albert_?

—Ya no estoy esperando nada porque lo tengo todo, Julian.

Julian no supo qué responder. No habría podido porque como había pedido, Barry tenía que acabar con su problema lo más rápido posible y era un jodido velocista por lo que no tardó ni una milésima de segundo en ponerse manos a la obra. Y si después llegaron tarde a la fiesta de compromiso y recibieron más de una mirada divertida, no importó porque Barry lo miraba como si fuera el centro de su universo y Julian le amaba como si lo fuese absolutamente todo.

Porque así era.

* * *

_**fin.** _


End file.
